FRIENDS IN TIME
by KityPryde
Summary: Just a small, lighthearted moment between Link and Navi.


A small fairy hovered near the edge of an immense lake, waiting anxiously for her partner to return to the surface. Finally the water bubbled and rippled and she was able to catch sight of a damp blue hat floating upwards.

"Link!" the fairy squeaked.

Just then an arm burst up out of the water, clutching a large grey-colored fish by the tail. Only a second later, another arm emerged from the lake, this one grasping a soaking blue hat. This arm bent at the elbow, bringing the hat to rest on the water's surface. It was then that a smiling face rose from underneath the blue misshapen hat, and took in a deep breath of oxygen.

"Link!" the fairy squealed.

"Doesn't matter how long I've had this suit, I'll never be used to breathing underwater...." he trailed off as he noticed the glaring fairy.

"Don't stay under that long! I saw your hat and I thought.... well never mind, you scared me you jerk! I'm going with you next time you go fishing. End of story."

Link's smile slowly returned, "Aw Navi I knew you cared about me...."

Navi ignored this last comment, "Seriously Link. You need to be more careful. What's Hyrule going to do if something happens to you?"

"Aw shucks, Navi," Link chuckled, "I know that's just your way of asking what would _you_ do if something happened to me."

Navi rolls her eyes, "Right."

"I missed you too Navi! You know, what the heck, c'mere and gimme a hug!"

Navi's eyes widen in fear. "Back off man! You're like a giant compared to me and I'm not fond of being squished like a bug! Besides, you all soaking wet!"

"I'll be careful. I promise."

Link started swimming towards her slowly, hands outstretched and still carrying the fish. "What do you think I am? Some sort of clumsy idiot?"

Navi looked him up and down.

"Well.... no comment."

He raised an eyebrow slightly at the insult, then he started laughing heartily.

"Okay, okay. If you going to be so persistent then, no hug."

Navi sighed, "Whew."

He swatted his free hand in the air, as if trying to hit a mosquito. "How about a high five then?"

"NO!"

Link laughed and winked at her, "Only a joke, Navi."

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But you're not the size of a butterfly."

"True." He nodded, then grinned, "Look at the size of this fish! I don't know if I can eat all of this in one night!"

"I'm sure you'll manage.... Now c'mon Link it's getting dark soon and with look of the clouds it's bound to get cold. I think we should find some sort of shelter and firewood and get some sort of rest before tomorrow."

He nodded thoughtfully. Looking around he realized he was still waist deep in the lake. He started slowly walking out of the water and as he did, he was met with a cold chill. As the orange, setting sun glinted off the edges of his shield, it also reflected the fire and determination contained in his eyes and his soul. Smiling to herself, Navi couldn't help but think about how he even _looked like a hero_, if there even was a "hero-look" that is. His dark-blonde hair, wet and matted, still managed to reflect gold in the approaching twilight. _And a handsome one at that_, she added, giggling good-naturedly. _No wonder all the girls sometimes get flustered when they talk to him. _Noticing Navi watching him, Link smiled. _She's probably waiting for me to hurry up and cook this fish._

When he was about knee high in the water, his movements slowed drastically. He was exerting the same amount of energy in walking out of the water as he had previously, but it was like he was suddenly moving in slow motion. Curiously, Link lifted his arms up and down and found them to be functioning properly. He turned his neck from side to side and wiggled his hips. Everything was normal. Then he tried walking out of the water again and he was met with the former problem. It was as if some strong, mysterious force was doing it's best to keep his legs pinned to the sandy lake bottom. Link was startled by this revelation and started to panic, "I can't move! Navi, I can't get out of the water! Can you see anything holding me down?! Is there something wrong with me?! Navi please! I don't know what to do!! Help me!"

Navi flies over to have a look at the water.

"What should I do? Should I stand here and wait for whatever it is to release me? When it realizes I'm not food? Or should I fight it somehow?"

"Oh, I don't think any fighting will be necessary...."

Then she sighs heavily and flies up to sit atop his shoulder.

He looks at her, eyes full of fright, "What is it Navi? Just get it over with and tell me already. Please."

"Link. Take off you Iron Boots."

His face made an "o" expression.

Then grinning, he flashed Navi a quick thumbs up.

Instead of an exasperated sigh, Navi laughed lightly and returned the gesture.

_"Oh Link, where would you be without me?..."_


End file.
